Dream and Declaration
by Biianeeh
Summary: A dream, a declaration and a story of romance.


Lá estava eu, mexendo num joguinho chamado Guitar Band. Procurava uma música. Sem querer coloquei em uma música brasileira, chamada Será Você da banda CW7. Peguei o microfone e a guitarra de brinquedo e conectei no notebook. Não a conhecia por isso eu achava que iria errar tudo. **Achava**. Comecei a cantar.

Negrito: a letra da música que eu cantava.

**Haverá alguém que todo dia possa me escutar?****  
****Haverá alguém que me responda quando eu perguntar?****  
****Haverá alguém que me entenda sem me questionar?****  
****Haverá alguém que me espere quando eu voltar?**

Comecei a gostar dela. Parecia que a conhecia! Estava acertando tudo e eu estava em perfeita sintonia. Apertava uns botãozinhos que estava na guitarra. Eram verde, amarelo, vermelho, azul e laranja.

**Será você este alguém****  
****Será você ou não será mais ninguém****  
****Será você este alguém****  
****Eu não vou procurar por mais ninguém**

Essa deveria ser a minha música. Mas quem será esse "você"? Quem? Uma pessoa veio a minha cabeça: Freddie. NÃO! NÃO PODERIA SER ELE SUA CARLY BESTALHONA! CONCENTRA-SE NA MÚSICA! Pensei.

**Eu nunca quis chegar perto de alguém que possa me envolver  
Eu nunca quis fazer as coisas do jeito que elas devem ser  
Me disseram que esse tal de amor é o mesmo que sofrer  
Mas eu preciso tanto de alguém igual a você**

**Será você este alguém  
Será você ou não será mais ninguém  
Será você este alguém  
Eu não vou procurar por mais ninguém**

**Que possa me escutar?  
Quando eu perguntar?  
Sem me questionar?  
Quando eu voltar?**

**Será você este alguém  
Será você ou não será mais ninguém  
Será você este alguém  
Eu não vou procurar por mais ninguém**

**Será você  
Será você  
Eu não vou procurar por mais ninguém.**

Quando acabou eu olhei em minha volta e vi TODOS os moradores do prédio e o pessoal da minha escola batendo palma! Como? Eles me ouviram? Corei.

— Muito Bom! — Disse

— Carly, sua voz é linda! — Disse Freddie.

—C-como? — Gaguejei

— Simplesmente linda!

Vi o rosto _dele_ se aproximando, até estarmos colados. Não aguentei: beijei-o!

Acordei. Era um sonho, apenas um sonho.

Um sonho assim? Talvez fosse uma alerta. Será? Seria mesmo um alerta? Pra quê?

Até que lembrei: Eu tinha beijado o Freddie! Será que devo ouvir o meu coração e me declarar? Ouvi boatos que o Freddie começou a gostar da Sam. Justo ela! Reparei que fiquei com ciúmes. Quer saber? Vou me declarar logo e estou nem ai! Isso mesmo que vou fazer! Levantei rapidamente, me troquei e peguei o elevador. Vi o Spencer na cozinha comendo e fui em direção à porta rapidamente. Ele foi logo perguntando:

— Por que a pressa?

— Vou sair, e antes que você pergunte várias coisas já vou respondendo: não vou comer, preciso resolver uma coisa importante e não precisa se preocupar okays?

Sai e fui em direção a casa _dele_.

Bati na porta. A mãe dele perguntou pela telinha que ela tem lá dentro:

— O que você quer?

— Falar com o Freddie.

— Pra quê?

Escutei a voz do Freddie: Mãe! Deixa-a entrar...

— Freddie, quero que venha aqui, por favor.

— Está bem, já estou indo.

Depois de 2 minutos, ele aparece.

— Preciso que entre, quero falar uma coisa muito séria.

— O que? – Disse assustado.

Ele se sentou no sofá olhando para mim.

— Quer suco, Freddie? Tem de morango, uva, maracujá e laranja.

— De laranja.

Peguei o suco e entreguei a ele o copo com o suco depositado.

— Bom err... - Coloquei o meu copo e o dele na mesa.

Sentei no sofá e olhei para ele com medo.

— Ah, quer saber? – Dei um beijo apaixonado nele. Ele colocou os seus braços em minha cintura e coloquei minha mão no rosto dele.

— Eu te amo muito, Freddie!

Ele ficou infinitamente feliz, e dei outro beijo nele.

There I was, working with a little game called Guitar Band. Looking for a wanting to put in a Brazilian music, the band called Does You CW7. I grabbed the microphone and the toy guitar and plugged into the notebook. Do not know why I thought I would miss everything. Thought. I started singing.  
Bold: the lyrics I sang.  
Is there anyone who can hear me every day?  
There will be someone to answer me when I ask?  
There will be someone who understands me without questioning me?  
There will be someone that I expect when I return?  
I started to like her. It seemed that he knew! He was hitting everything and I was in tune. He pressed a little button that was on guitar. They were green, yellow, red, blue and orange.  
Is this someone you  
Will you or will not be anyone else  
Is this someone you  
I will not look for anybody else  
That should be my song. But who is this "you"? Who? A person came to my mind: Freddie. NO! IT COULD NOT BE YOUR BESTALHONA CARLY! FOCUSES ON THE MUSIC! I thought.  
I never wanted to get close to someone who can get involved  
I never wanted to do things the way they should be  
They told me that such love is to suffer the same  
But I need someone that much like you

Is this someone you  
Will you or will not be anyone else  
Is this someone you  
I will not look for anybody else

What can you hear me?  
When I ask?  
Without question me?  
When I come back?

Is this someone you  
Will you or will not be anyone else  
Is this someone you  
I will not look for anybody else

Will you  
Will you  
I will not look for anybody else.

When it was over I looked around me and saw ALL the residents of the building and the staff of my school clapping! How? They heard me? I blushed.

- Very Good! - Said  
- Carly, your voice is beautiful! - Said Freddie.  
-C-like? - Stuttered  
- Simply beautiful!  
I saw his face closer, until we were stuck. I could not stand: I kissed him!  
I woke up. It was a dream, just a dream.  
A dream like that? Maybe it was a warning. Really? Was it a warning? Why?  
Until I remembered I had kissed Freddie! Should I listen to my heart and show me? I heard rumors that Freddie started to like Sam. Just it! I noticed that I was jealous. You know what? I will declare soon and I'm not there! That's right I'm gonna do! I got up quickly, I changed and took the elevator. Spencer saw eating in the kitchen and went toward the door quickly. He was immediately asked:  
- Why the rush?  
- I'll leave, and before you ask a lot of things I already answered: I will not eat, I need to solve an important thing and not have to worry okays?  
Get out and walked toward his house.  
I knocked on the door. His mother asked for the small screen she has inside:  
- What do you want?  
- Talk to Freddie.  
- Why?  
I heard the voice of Freddie: Mother! Let her go ...  
- Freddie, I want to come here, please.  
- Okay, I'm going.  
After 2 minutes, it appears.  
- I need to come in, I tell you something very serious.  
- What? - He said scared.  
He sat on the couch looking at me.  
- Do you want juice, Freddie? It has strawberry, grape, passionfruit and orange.  
- Of orange.  
I took the juice and handed him the cup with juice deposited.  
- Good err ... - I put my glass on the table and theirs.  
I sat on the couch and looked at him with fear.  
- Ah, you know what? - I gave him a passionate kiss. He put his arms around my waist and put my hand in his face.  
- I love you, Freddie!  
He was infinitely happy, and gave him another kiss. 


End file.
